A Turtle Made It to the Water
by Wildebunny the Eternal
Summary: Nick and Judy went to the beach to relax, unfortunately, they ran into turtles.


**A/N: I wrote this because of those infuriating world quests in WOW.**

 **A Turtle Made It to the Water**

* * *

"A restricted beach all to ourselves!"

"Look there, Nick! That's someone."

A turtle stood in the distance unmoving staring at the sands. They saw bows and arrows as well as a hammer lying around on the ground as they approached.

"Excuse me, miss, I heard this beach was going to be for us alone."

"A turtle begins their life amidst great danger, would you help them arrive safely to the ocean?" The turtle turned towards Judy.

"Okay," Nick said. He backed away a bit from the turtle.

"Great," the turtle replied. She took out a horn from her pocket. A loud sound nearly shattered their eardrums. Nick and Judy winced in pain when they next opened their eyes, newly hatched turtles began making their way towards the ocean. Unfortunately, they saw crabs and seagulls in the distance.

"They're not going to make it," Nick said.

The turtle gestured to the bow and arrows as well as the hammer on the ground.

Judy picked up a turtle since they were walking far too slowly for her taste. She carried it into the ocean.

"That's harmful for their future," the turtle reprimanded. A turtle crawled slowly towards the water towards a crab which killed it. "The cycle of life can be cruel." The turtle stared at the sands without looking at what was happening behind her.

"Aren't you going to help?" Judy felt rage coursing through her veins. This turtle did nothing as hatchlings died.

The turtle pointed to the bow and arrows as well as the hammer but did nothing else.

"At least, you have tranq darts." Nick tried using his paws to relocate the crabs. The crab pinched his paw as a response. "Ouch."

The crabs killed another hatchling. "The cycle of life can be cruel," the turtle shouted, without turning her eyes towards the waves.

Multiple tranquilized seagulls lined the beach as Judy shot them down.

"A turtle made it to the water!" the turtle beside her said.

"Do you have eyes in the back of your head?"

The turtle didn't reply at all or make any movements.

"Nick, take the hammer, help me!"

"The cycle of life can be cruel," the turtle said. A hatchling met its end before it reached the water by one of the numerous crabs that lined the beach.

Nick picked up a hammer and swung at the gathered crabs. "I killed them … I killed them!"

Judy ran over to Nick who assumed a fetal position over his actions. "Nick, it's okay."

The ever-unhelpful turtle made another remark without turning to look at them. "The cycle of life can be cruel."

"Th-that's not normal." Nick pointed to a seagull. It swooped down to kill a hatchling, but not only did the hatchling live, but the seagull vanished.

"A turtle made it to the water!"

The world became realistic once more after several vanishing seagulls. Nick and Judy took up their respective positions to help the turtles once more.

Judy ran out of tranquilizer darts. She tried to use the bow and arrow without any success. She missed every arrow she shot.

"Careful! Carrots! You nearly hit me!"

She didn't want to hurt Nick thus took a much safer approach to stop seagulls, one far less effective too.

"A turtle made it to the water."

"Finally!" Their efforts succeeded in helping a hatchling across at last.

Several hours flew by as they continued their grim task of defending turtles.

"A turtle made it to the water," the turtle croaked once more. That very phrase made Judy's eye twitch after hearing it eleven times so far. The turtle beside her used her horn once again creating a sound that shattered Judy's eardrums. It was unnatural at best, murder at worst, the crabs, seagulls, and remaining turtles and eggs all flew into the horn itself supernaturally leaving nothing behind, not even bone. "Thank you, hero!"

"You are under arrest! You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say can and will be used against you in a court of law." Judy felt good to say that to the turtle that since the turtle aggravated her incessantly throughout the day. Their current equipment was unsuited to arresting turtles, so Nick dialed for backup.

"Officer, what did I do wrong?"

"Murder, endangering newborns, need I go on?"

They walked towards their car in the meantime unfortunately, the ground gave out under Nick. He fell into a pit where another turtle awaited.

"I have collected many things over the years, let's see if you can match them." An array of shells laid on the ground.

"What's with all these turtles?" Nick groaned.

"Nick, are you alright?" Judy shouted into the pit.

"Oh, no, not him," the turtle beside her said. "He calls himself "Collector" Kojo. His hobbies include forcing other mammals to match shells."

"Nola, why don't you try again," Kojo yelled.

"Judy come down here quick." Nick flipped shells over and over failing to find a match. The pit was shallow enough for a bunny to hop in and out, but not for a fox to do the same. "All these are priceless relics stolen from the museums," he whispered.

Judy hopped out of the pit only to find that Nola tried to run away. Thankfully, turtles moved very slowly, so she didn't get far at all. Judy glared at Nola.

Chief Bogo arrived at last with multiple police officers. "Alright, Hopps, what do you have for me this time?"

* * *

A few days later Nick and Judy stood in Chief Bogo's office where he briefed them on what happened.

"Both of you caught wanted international criminals. The Tortollan Embassy thanks the two of you. They've given you permission to buy exclusive items from their country."

"Wanted international criminals?" Judy repeated.

"Scrollsage Nola goes around to their nesting beaches blowing a magical horn and causing so much havoc in the process. Collector Kojo makes a habit to steal priceless relics from museums and force other mammals to match them one by one after they fall into his traps."

"What can we buy?" Nick's face widened into a smile.

"Everything they sell is at least two centuries old, so, don't expect much."

"I don't suppose we can skip the visit?" Judy inquired. She had no desire to deal with turtles any further much less visit their country for buying centuries old wares.

"Not without causing an international incident."

They had little choice but to visit the turtles.

* * *

The embassy paid for their voyage and Zootopia covered their expenses for the vacation. Nick wasted no time in dragging Judy along to the exclusive wares the turtles allowed them to buy.

"Oh, wow, this can be mine for one-thousand-one hundred and twenty?" Nick inspected the scroll while not believing his eyes.

"You're thinking of buying that?" Judy rolled her eyes.

"It's my money, Carrots, an investment if you will."

"A twenty percent reduction behind the process for making poker cards?"

"Casinos need to replace cards occasionally, think of the potential. No one else in the world has this knowledge, well, the turtles do but they don't try to profit off it."

"Why yes, this scroll will cost that much, hero." The turtle pointed to the scroll Nick was inspecting.

"It's a deal! Do you accept credit card?"

"We don't trust modern technology."

"Off to the bank!" Nick exclaimed.

Judy sighed but followed the excited fox. "I really just want to go home."

"It's a paid vacation."

"A forced vacation."

"Trust me, Carrots, this scroll is going to make me rich beyond your wildest dreams."

"I doubt it."

* * *

It was just like Nick said, that scroll made him rich. She couldn't believe the lunacy that followed afterward, he paid Finnick to oversee the company he created. With a twenty percent edge over the competition, he expanded his operations netting him millions.

Judy visited Nick a few days since his unparalleled success.

"You're offering me a job?" Judy asked.

"A side thing if you will." Nick placed the paper in front of her. "You realize I'd offer this to you, and only you."

"Why not just give me the money?"

"It's your fault that you didn't believe."

"Fine, I'll become your maid."

"Sign here."

In addition to their jobs at the ZPD, Judy became Nick's personal maid for ludicrous amounts of money. He assured her it was a way to share his wealth and nothing more.

It marked a new beginning for their relationship. Nick found out that money went a long way with Judy combined with her naivete concerning many of his proposed offers and so she found herself staring at a plate filled with bugs after jumping out of a plane into a stadium of stuffed rabbits.

"You want me to eat that?"

"You signed up for it, didn't you? My personal fear factor show contestant with a guaranteed prize and complete safety." Nick smirked. "You can always back out, but that won't give you the money that you certainly don't need. Don't worry, Carrots, I've consulted doctors and several physicians to ensure that bugs won't be lethal. I think you might end up sick for two days or more though, but is it worth it?"

She picked up a bug figuring that since predators ate the same, it can't be that bad, but she hated the taste immediately, retching after she swallowed one.

"Nineteen more to go!" Nick cheered.

"What have I gotten myself into?"

"I just wonder how far you'll go before you decide to stop. You realize over the weeks; my requests became more and more."

It certainly wasn't pleasant, but she eventually choked down the bugs on the plate, so Nick moved on to the next phase of his game. She had to catch live fish out of a pool with her mouth bringing them to a bucket.

"I'm going to hate you." Judy dived into the pool to entertain Nick.

"You know, you can always just stop. Bunnies weren't supposed to get wet in ancient times, even now, it's best avoided and treated with extreme care." Nick watched one soaked Judy dropping a single fish into the bucket provided. "This is quite reckless of you."

"It's your fault."

"But is it? You agreed, and you can back out at any time."

"Whatever, four more to go."

* * *

Nick all but planned for this to happen. After his game, Judy felt sick. "Do you regret it yet?" He stood beside Judy as she rested on the bed.

"Why do you do this?"

"I want to know if you have standards, and what your limits are and because I can."

"I want this to stop."

"Then just decline or refuse." Nick knew her well enough to offer her a humiliating deal that she would accept. "You know, maybe I should try a few traps and if you accept those deals, I'll know that I need to find someone else."

"Huh?"

"Oblivious too, rest well, my bunny."

Too tired to talk to Nick, she closed her eyes trying to sleep. Nick placed his tail in her paws which she cuddled.

* * *

 **A/N: Would Nick get into something like the Darkmoon shuffle?**


End file.
